


Working Late

by amysperaltiago



Series: Peraltiago One Shots [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, cute hopefully, domestic peraltiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysperaltiago/pseuds/amysperaltiago
Summary: Jake is up in the early hours of the morning when Amy finds him working. Small one note as i begin to write them lmao





	Working Late

Jake sat at the table in the dining room of his and Amy’s townhouse they had just bought and put a down payment on. It was finally decorated, their kitchen was immaculate and looked like something off a cooking show. It was all wood themed and they had, as Jake called it, one of those posh robot Samsung fridges with the iPad. He sat and worked on paperwork on Amy’s MacBook and he had his glasses on as a headache loomed. He only had the small lamp and the computer screen as a light as the rest of the downstairs was in darkness. Amy wondered in looking quite sleepy in her dressing gown.

“Babe... it’s nearly midnight” Amy said softly

Jake nodded “I won’t be long” he said, looking up at his wife and smiling slightly

Amy shook her head and smiled “You work too hard” 

Jake laughed slightly “Right back at you, you’re just an early bird”

Amy grabbed a drink and sipped some of it, she placed it down on a coaster and came up behind Jake and wrapped her arm’s around him and placed her head on his shoulder 

“You smell gorgeous” Amy whispered in his ear

The hairs on the back of Jakes neck stood up at “Thanks” he smiled back, he grabbed hold of her hand and guided her to sit on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leant against him, she traced her fingers through his hair 

“your hair is so soft too” Amy teased, Jake shuddered and rolled his eyes, god he loved this woman... even more when she was being a tease. He looked up and smirked at her as she looked back at him with a smug look on her face. She kissed him on the forehead.

“Forehead kisses are wildly underrated... or maybe it’s just you” Jake smiled

Amy giggled and kissed him on the lips and lingered onto the kiss, she went to draw back out of it before she felt Jake follow her lips. 

Jake pulled out of the kiss “Ames... I’m almost done I swear” he told Amy

Amy sighed and placed kisses up and down his neck and she knew this was Jakes number one weakness. He breathed heavy before slamming the laptop shut and swinging Amy round so her legs where around his waist, he kissed her again and smiled to himself, knowing she had won again. He returned to kissing her as Amy run her hands through his hair, pulling it tightly as Jakes hands roamed her back. 

“God I love you” Amy breathed heavily

Jake laughed and Amy looked at him questionable

“Nothing... it’s just you’ve won” Jake commented

Amy smirked at him “I always win” 

Jake picked her up off her seat and carried her out of the room, flicking the light switch off as they went


End file.
